Crash Nebula
Teenager= |-|Adult= Summary Sprig Speevak is a fictional superhero within the world of The Fairly OddParents! (and Danny Phantom). Initially living with his family in a farm, he was given the opportunity to enter a school in space due to his heroism. He would eventually become the superhero known as Crash Nebula. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B by himself, Unknown with his suit | 5-B, Low 2-C with his ship Name: Sprig Speevak, Crash Nebula Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: 14 | Unknown Classification: Human | Human, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Acausality (Type 1. Wanda mentioned that there is an episode where he travels backwards in time and finds out he's his own grandfather), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Repeatedly talks to the audience, sometimes apparently stopping time while doing so), Acrobatics (Does repeated use of them and has implemented them in combat), Afterimage Creation (Can instantly leave brief afterimages when moving). With his suit he gains; Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight & Spaceflight, Energy Projection | As before, Disguise Mastery ([https://streamable.com/od3fs Disguised himself as an old woman in Scary Godparents, the disguise was smaller than his own body]). His ship has Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Described to have a cross dimensional system) Attack Potency: Human level by himself (A very acrobatic teenager. Harmed 3 small robots by kicking them once, briefly knocking out 2 of them), Unknown with his suit (Destroyed a meteor) | Planet level (Was quite confident in defeating Pumpkinator "in less than 10 seconds", the latter was afraid of him), Universe level+ with his ship (It creates a wormhole large enough to break/shatter the space-time continuum) Speed: Superhuman, higher reactions by himself (Dodged an energy beam that could completely outpace his running speed), far faster Flight Speed with his suit | Superhuman, faster Flight Speed (Flew outside of a planet in seconds), far faster with his ship (Should be comparable, of not faster than the ship that was his school bus, which flew fast enough to make stars blur behind it. Seem flying pass many fake stars that are likely to represent real ones) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class by himself, Unknown with his suit | Planet Class Durability: Human level by himself, Unknown with his suit (Got hit by a meteor. Entered and escaped a black hole) | Planet level Stamina: Relatively high, his suit depends on its energy and difficult tasks drain it faster Range: Standard melee range physically, tens of meters with Energy Projection | As before. Low Multiversal via Dimensional Travel with his ship Standard Equipment: A bag, ear devices that translate alien idioms, Crash Nebula 3000 (Name of his suit) | Likely a more advanced version of his suit *'Optional Equipment:' None | His ship Intelligence: Average | Above Average Weaknesses: Inexperience, the suit will eventually ran out of energy | None notable Keys: Teenager | Adult Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Acausal Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2